


I wish I had nicer things to say (but I was raised not to lie)

by I_Care



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Belphie is on thin fucking ice, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Care/pseuds/I_Care
Summary: After making a pact with you, Belphegor has become clingier than usual. You're not sure you like it. Screw that: you're sure you don't. Some things take time, you wish he'd get the message.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 98
Kudos: 528





	1. boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello o/  
> Fair warning before you start: this is my fist time writing in English outside of school (my first language is French) so there may very well be mistakes. Other than that,,, writing this was a bit of a catharsis, short as it is, I hope you enjoy it too ?
> 
> work title from "Reminders" by Radical Face, slightly changed the lyrics tho

you were beyond livid  
was he fucking kidding you ?

Not 24 hours had passed since Belphegor gained what amounted to a _pity pact_ with you, and he had gotten even clingier than usual. Considering how practically obsessed he seemed with you on a regular basis, that was a feat. Not that you'd congratulate him on it.

At breakfast he was at your side, ignoring Mammon’s complaints over ‘his’ seat being taken. Sweet smiles and small attentions made your skin crawl. You had not-so-subtly leaned towards Beel, his presence the only thing keeping you from hissing.

When you chose to read in the common room, pointedly avoiding the observatory he had suggested you should try, it didn’t take long for the demon to show up. Bleary eyed, pillow in hand, he had plopped on the couch beside you. « that’s where you went » he had yawned. Your eyes didn’t leave the pages. Not even when he leaned in closer to peek at the book, making your shoulders tense. Nonetheless, your heartbeat stuttered. Fight-or-flight reflexes kicked in _fast_.

no need for that, you reasoned  
one command and he would back off 

(unless you couldn’t speak anymore)  
(phantom hands clutched at your throat)  
(you pushed the feeling away, biting your lip)

Fluffy hair tickling your shoulder proved to be the last straw. He was close. Too close. Soft-looking clothes and pretty eyes did not make him any less despicable to you. You didn’t want to touch. You needed _distance_ , was that too much to ask ? Had you not been clear enough, this past week ?

« Don’t you have a room to sleep in ? » you all but growled, flinching away on instinct

His confused stare did not sway you. He was faking. You had no doubt in mind that all this nice, affectionate behavior was nothing but an act. (for who ? The mystery remained) Belphegor was on thin fucking ice, and not respecting your boundaries was sure to get him drowned. 

« You’re warm. My bed isn't. » he answered shamelessly

There was a weight at the back of your throat. Heavy. Burning. You abruptly stood up when he reached for your hand, book clattering on the ground. Breathe, y/n. Beating him to a bloody pulp would make Beel oh-so-sad. 

And yet.. bright eyes travelled to the demon’s face, taking in what you assumed was a hurt expression. Fake. So very fake you almost felt sick. _And yet_ , your mind went on, wouldn’t it feel good to finally crack his mask ? Break this sugar-coating to tiny little pieces and reveal the monster that had killed you ? Would he still put on the act, with your fist to his stomach ? Would he look less repulsive, slumped to the ground and heaving for breath ? Something wicked bled into your expression. You wanted to hear him keen. Wanted to see him cry. And most importantly, you wanted to know it was _your_ doing. 

« A pact doesn’t makes us best friends. » you spat, « You are to keep your distance from me, unless I vocally allow otherwise. » your words were laced with power, magic tingling on your tongue

To his credit, he finally gave you a satisfying reaction. Pain. Confusion. Then anger, twisting his expression and lighting up his pretty purple eyes. Words of protest left his lips as he tried to stand up, walking towards you. Not for long. The pact kept him in place, rooting his feet to the ground. You suppressed the urge to smile.

« Please, enjoy your nap. » you crooned, leaving the room

you pretended not to hear him call after you  
the clicking of your heels was way too loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, hope you liked it ! If you have any advice, I'd be happy to read it, especially regarding,, uh,, times ? I feel like I'm not good at those.
> 
> I actually wrote some follow-ups but I have yet to edit them properly ;; They should come soon tho o/


	2. (don't) come closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured I'd make it multi chapter !  
> commanding Belphie to stay away had some,, consequences
> 
> time to tell you some things;  
> • I wrote the reader/MC with an Attitude (tm), hope that's as entertaining for you as it is for me. I suppose we could also say they have a temper.  
> • yes they wear high heels bc it,,, sounded nice to me  
> • i have a headcanon that the pacts leave marks on MC/reader's body, so they're mentioned at some point  
> • sorry for potential OOC ? maybe ? I headcanon a lot of things and am always afraid of going too far when writing characters that aren't mine
> 
> \+ thanks to Seashell & Eruanee for motivating me to write (and share it), you guys are the Best (tm)  
> 

things were.. awkward

While Lucifer did not intervene, his raised eyebrow did say something like mild disapproval. As if you'd care. Mammon managed one or two confused comments before a glare from both you and his brother successfully silenced him. No one else dared say a word. 

Belphegor, for his part, seemed.. sulky. Good. Let him sulk, you could deal with that. What you definitely _couldn’t_ deal with was Beelzebub’s now constant expression: something akin to a kicked puppy. Watery eyes and all.

your heart broke every time he looked at you  
yet, it couldn’t quell the anger simmering in your chest

Your solution was extreme, you were willing to admit that. Direct, unforgiving, and perhaps unethical, given you were very clearly forcing Belphegor away. And yet, did that make you wrong ? This might seem exaggerated, for immortal beings such as them, but that’s exactly why you couldn’t value their opinion on this matter. They had never died. Probably never would. If you didn’t protect yourself with what little power you had gained, nobody else would, you were convinced. 

he was their _brother_  
they’d be too shocked to react  
(just like they had been last time)

So when Lucifer requested your company after dinner, an obvious tension to his assured stance, you almost dismissed him. Almost. Reminding yourself to act mature proved itself a challenge, but you could at least hear him out. Maybe 2 weeks had been enough. Maybe, if he played his cards right, you’d let him convince you..

However, when upon entering the library, your eyes fell on a very familiar sleepyhead, you immediately turned on your heels. No. None of that. This, in your mind, amounted to an ambush and you would _not_ stand for it. White-hot anger burned in your veins when you found the eldest blocking your path, expression now resolute. The only one you couldn’t order out of your way. His betrayal stung, but it was entirely your fault for lowering your guard. 

you should’ve known  
you _never_ should’ve trusted him

« Let me out. » your pride would not allow you to plead

Lucifer only shook his head, his patient expression almost insulting. Like he was dealing with a particularly stubborn child. Was that how he saw you ?

« It is about time you two sorted yourselves out. This can’t keep up for the remainder of your stay here, lamb. » he reasoned, eyes more red than black

You replied with a hiss, sharp and vicious, like he had not deserved in a long time. Oh, it very much _could_ keep up. Ridding yourself of this glorified stalker was nice. You had almost gotten used to it.

but Lucifer wouldn’t move  
that much was obvious

« Fine. » you spat, turning back to where Belphegor was seated

(it was not fine)  
(your hands trembled)

As if sensing your gaze, the demon slowly lifted his head from the arm of the couch, leveling you with a mildly bored stare. As if _he_ was the most inconvenienced by this situation. Your heels clacked loudly on the wooden floor when you marched in his direction, reveling in the way he scurried away, moved by the pact. A petty move you couldn’t bring yourself to regret. You sat on the now-free couch while he stood 3 meters away. Not far enough.

« I take it you wanted to talk. » you stated, tone even.

« You ignored my messages. I had to find another way. » he countered, shrugging

Oh, and the other way was trapping you in the library, Lucifer preventing any escape. Charming. You could tell the eldest only wanted to help his brother, but that did not mean you approved of the method. Although.. it was almost fair: you had robbed Belphegor of options. He only returned the favor.

« Are you finally willing to respect my boundaries ? » might as well get to the point

« I.. » he bit his lip, visibly conflicted, « I’m sorry. Didn’t think it was that big of a deal to you. There, happy ? » an embarrassed pink crept to his cheeks while his gaze flickered from the floor to yours

Happy ? You snarled, showing teeth. Should you allow him closer only to squeeze at his throat ? The pact mark on yours felt like it was burning. As much as you appreciated the thought, an apology could not magically make everything better. Especially not with that kind of delivery. 

Yet, it was.. a start. You heaved a heavy sigh, running an unsteady hand through your hair. You could not, in good conscience, ignore steps in the right direction. Not when they were this hard to come by.

« I wouldn’t say that » ,you sassed, « but I appreciate the thought. Apology accepted. Can I leave, now ? » you asked, already standing up

Lucifer had yet to move. From the corner of your eye, you could see Belphegor inch in your direction, only to be pushed back by the pact. Your skin crawled. So much for progress.

« Release your command. Please. Hasn’t it been long enough ? » his tone was caught between panicked and demanding

As if it was logic. As if he had somehow earned it. As if he had any right to demand things from _you_. The anger that had simmered down came back up in a dizzying wave, nearly knocking the breath out of your lungs. Did you seem that easy to him ? Did he not understand, by now, that you saw right through his little act ?

« You may stay in place. » you ordered sharply, magic acrid on your tongue

Stomping over to him, eyes burning, you repressed the urge so sucker punch the demon. (not with Lucifer so close.) Surprised but unmoving, Belphegor watched you approach with careful eyes. Analyzing, probably. You stood right in his space, mere inches away, close enough to touch. (close enough to hurt) When he raised a hand to tentatively rest it on your shoulder, she allowed it. Your heart beat a panicked rhythm in your chest, trying to escape, but you allowed it, tensing only a little. When it travelled up to your hair, carefully avoiding the side of your neck, you still allowed it. You let him play with the soft locks, intently studying his expression.

awe  
relief  
bewilderment

You almost smiled. Only when he moved to lean his forehead on your shoulder did you step away, escaping his hands. The disappointment in his eyes lit up your heart.

« I shall go. Hasn’t it been long enough ? » you parroted cruelly

Let this be a lesson. Guilt-tripping people into giving physical affection was not a way to make friends. You wondered if he would get it, as you stepped towards the door. 

« Will you _now_ let me out ? I believe we talked, as he requested. » you growled at Lucifer, a challenge in your eyes

Fortunately, he did not seem inclined to fight you. Albeit begrudgingly, he stepped aside, letting you open the door and slip out of the library.

« Meet me tomorrow morning, after breakfast. We too should talk. » his stern voice called after you

Back still turned, you could not resist rolling your eyes. So a lecture it was. Wonderful.

« As you wish, Morningstar. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part's over, hope you enjoyed it too !  
> I'm always happy to read advice, or just comments in general o/


	3. (not) a lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Lucifer wanted to talk  
> bold of him to assume you'd show up
> 
> more stuff:  
> • this MC/reader is friends with Solomon bc,,, I'm weak for him ok  
> • they're also close with Asmo, even if he has yet to show up for real

you skipped breakfast  
_of course_ you did, what did he expect ?

The last ‘talk' you had humored Lucifer with ended up in an ambush and you were not keen on repeating this mistake. Running was not brave. But running was what kept you safe. (Isn’t that what Mammon told you ?) Waking up earlier than usual, you had put on your quietest heels and slipped out of the House of Lamentations without a word. Solomon was waiting outside, smiling but bleary eyed, his hair the tiniest bit askew. 

« Care to tell me why you requested my company so early ? I believe any of your housemates would've be more than happy to escort you. » he yawned as you greeted him with a nod

A tiny smile danced on your lips. You figured he’d ask. Didn’t mean you were inclined to answer. (shadiness was not reserved to sorcerers, after all) Stifling your own yawn in the back of your hand, you took out your D.D.D., writing a quick text to Asmodeus, telling him you'd left early. That should prevent anyone from worrying over your absence. Hopefully. Your eyes left the device as you started to walk towards RAD, motioning for Solomon to follow.

« I’m treating you to breakfast, you don’t get to ask questions. » you countered, a smile in your voice

he let out a laugh  
did not push it

°°°

Breakfast with Solomon was.. enjoyable. Significantly calmer than what you had gotten used to, these past few months. His voice was soft, as you made idle conversation about human-world cat videos and that new make-up store Asmo wanted to take you to. He did not ask anymore questions. You did not check your D.D.D., putting the thing on silent when the first questioning message came in. Only quiet conversation, warm tea and almost too sweet pastries.

you felt at peace for a while  
(not long enough for your tastes)

« I thought you weren’t the running type. » remarked a deep voice you hadn’t heard all day

Towering over you, eyes burning embers, was Lucifer. Surprisingly, you had managed to only run into him now, outside of RAD’s main gate, as the classes ended and the students started heading home. Clearly, he knew where to find you. Had he intentionally given you some space ? Unlikely. Way more thoughtful than you’d expect of him.

« Turns out even you can be wrong, Morningstar. » you answered dryly 

He had no right to lecture you about running. Not when he was treating you like he did his brothers, before you intervened: sanctimonious and oppressive. As if only _he_ could make the right decisions to solve the problems you encountered. You were no fool. You easily guessed as his good intentions, but this ‘mother knows best’ attitude was unacceptable. Forcing your hand could only yield anger, that much had been obvious the day before. 

today’s peace had done wonders  
was more too much to ask ?

« I’ll walk you home. » decided Lucifer

so it was  
_great_

A quiet walk and a failed escape later, you followed the demon to his study, shuddering as the door clicked shut behind you. Trapped. How sickeningly familiar. Ignoring your frayed nerves, you remained firm, arms crossed and head high, curtly refusing the seat he offered. This would not last long enough for your legs to get tired, right ? 

« Why would you run from me ? » he asked, sounding genuinely confused

You blinked, taken aback. Not even starting with dear Belphegor ? You had come expecting a lecture on how bullying his brother would achieve nothing (it would) and how you were overreacting (you weren't). Questions were.. not on your list.

« You tricked me, yesterday. Was I expected to come running into your arms ? » you bit out, once the surprise wore off

Maybe sarcasm was not the right answer. Not with the wide eyes and almost-apologetic look on Lucifer’s face. But maybe you didn’t _have_ to be right. Maybe you were tired. Maybe you were angry. Maybe you had every right to be mad at him after the stunt he pulled on you. (good intentions be damned) Unlike some, you weren't one to bottle up eons upon eons of negative emotions. Your fuse was shorter. While you did your best to use your head and treat people accordingly, at some point, you might snap

(at some point)  
(you might _want_ to)

« Do not take that tone with me, lamb » , he warned, « You couldn’t be reasoned with. Belphegor asked me to help him take the first step, so I obliged. » 

Oh, so that’s what it was ? How _noble_ of him to try and take a step forward while you had specifically asked for a step back. How mature of him to come to you first, while you had made your need for distance clear. Really, you were to blame, here. Silly humans, unable to look past their own perspective.

bitter, you say ?  
you have no idea

Anger burned so hot under your skin that you could’ve set the room ablaze. They were so very _lucky_ you didn’t know magic. (they were lucky you were only human) Fists clenched and eyes narrowed, you barely contained your snarl, leveling Lucifer with a nasty glare. Were you smart, you'd leave right now. Leave, before your temper got the best of you and escalated things out of control. But the fire in your veins was hungry. All-consuming. Reason and patience were swallowed in an instant.

« So when you betray me, I’m expected to be grateful ? To marvel at your excellent decisions ? I don’t remember _you_ being so understanding while I was trying to mend your broken home. » you hissed, striding over to his seat

he tried to object  
not this time

« Don’t tell me you ‘had' to intervene. The company I do or do not keep is _my_ business, not yours. No matter what you demons like to pretend, I am _not_ part of your family ! Do not try to control me like you did your brothers. » the words felt like acid up your throat

He shifted in the blink of an eye, all bright red irises and ink-black wings. The wave of power ran over your skin, tangling in your hair and prickling on your tongue. You did not falter. It would take more than a demon form to scare you off. As Lucifer tried to stand up, you planted your hands on either side of the armchair he sat in. Right into his space. How did it feel, being trapped ? (probably not scary, given how easily he could fling you across the room) His frown brought a wicked sneer to your lips. 

« I warned you once. » growled the demon

and you should have listened  
but you were too high on adrenaline

« If.. _when_ he attacks me again, none of you would.. would save me. I will not be chastised for protecting myself. » and oh, you were breaking down

Vocalizing it was a mistake. As the last words left your tongue, you heard your voice break. Felt your hands tremble on the armchair, the fear behind your anger rearing its ugly head. Pathetic. Of course, it had to catch up to you now. 

in an argument with _Lucifer_  
when you could show no weakness

Biting your lip in frustration as tears started to form, you straightened your back, ready to leave. No use keeping this up if your voice was going to fail you. Leveling the demon with a fierce (watery) glare, you would’ve stepped back had he not caught your wrist. 

« Don’t.. » you half-choked half-sobbed, not quite sure what you wanted to say

he did not let go  
did not squeeze either

How.. perplexing, to say the least. Was that some show of power, keeping your crying, weakened self in the room ? Was that fun, to him ? (his brothers did call him a sadist) But even in your confused, distrustful mind, this did not ring true. His grip was loose, thumb lightly rubbing at your skin and index barely brushing your pulse. You exhaled a shaky breath, all clenched fists and hunched up shoulders. A stark contrast to his soft actions. 

« What do you _want_ ? » came your rough voice, barely containing an ugly sob

You flinched when he stood up, guiding you to a couch so you could both seat. Closer to the hearth where pretty flames danced around. You silently thanked him: now that the adrenaline had condensed into quiet tears, you were left feeling rather cold. When he pulled you against his side, black wings folding around your upper arm, you did not protest.

(now, you wouldn’t admit it)  
(but you might’ve leant into Lucifer’s warmth)  
(might have hidden your face against his shoulder)

« I.. did not realize this incident had left such deep scars. » he spoke slowly, « My apologies. For.. dismissing your feelings. » among other things, you guessed in his hesitations

This was not much. But coming from Lucifer of all people, you supposed it could be enough. In any case, it made your tears heavier. A shiver ran down your spine, but you felt the tension in your back ebb away little by little. 

he finally understood  
some of it, at least  
what a relief

« You’ve never been good with.. with emotions, anyway. » you grumbled, voice muffled by his jacket

His chuckle was felt more than heard as a gloved hand went to hold you wrist again, rubbing slow, calming circles to your skin. You groaned, feeling your face heat up. Embarrassing. Needing comfort was.. normal, in theory, but the way you relaxed against Lucifer, melting in the small attentions.. _Weak_ , supplied your mind. Ridiculous. Shame burned over the relief, allowing an angry bit of pride to come up again. 

you tried to move away  
soft wings kept you close

« And you never let your guard down. Allow it this once. » he requested, a smile in his voice

Your eyes burned. Your _chest_ burned, heart fluttering in weird ways you would not think about for too long. With a muttered protestation, you settled back against him. The shame simmered down before disappearing altogether, drowned under waves of contentment. Closing your eyes helped. This way, you could pretend the warm, comforting presence was not someone you’d spat bitter words at only minutes ago. His soft call of your name got your attention.

« You were wrong, by the way. » you almost bristled, ready to show teeth « I know my brothers well, none of them is pretending. Not even Belphegor. You’ve become very precious to all of us. Things have not been ideal.. but I’d like to ask for your trust once again. » he quietly spoke, looking towards the fire

You shifted against, turning to peer at his face. Brows furrowed, lips in a thin line, he seemed earnest if not tense. You hummed lowly. Slid your free arm around his back, hand flat against his ribs. Warm.

« Only because you're so desperate to get it back. » you conceded playfully 

You could _hear_ him rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more part, hope you enjoyed it !  
> Lucifer calls you 'lamb' bc going for 'y/n' doesn't sit well with me.. get ready for (affectionate) nicknames, I guess !  
> I'm always happy to read advice, or just comments in general o/


	4. tea for the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to run straight to your room after speaking with Lucifer ?  
> no such luck, but it might actually be for the better !
> 
> __
> 
> Update, because I'm finally done with my last project for school !  
> thank you all for the comments, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far o/  
> (also did you notice the number of planned chapters keeps growing ? yes, things are sort of getting out of hand)

When you left the room, still grimacing about the vulnerability that had transpired, Satan was in the library. Had he been there for long ? ..Was he waiting for you ?

« So he let you leave unharmed. » well, that answered your question « Good news. You should’ve seen his face this morning, it was priceless » he laughed, looking up from his book 

« Careful now, I might one-up you in the ‘who annoys the Morningstar most’ contest. »  
« I think Mammon’s far ahead of us.. » ah, fair point

You shrugged, chuckling: what a harsh competition this was.. But Satan didn’t seem too sore about loosing. Setting aside his book, he stood up to walk towards you, gaze focused on your features. Red-rimmed eyes, and still-flushed face, crying certainly hadn’t left you looking your best. Something like worry crept into his expression. When he raised a hand, gently brushing his knuckles to your cheek, you attempted a smile. It came out tired.

« Care for some tea ? » he offered « You seem drained. » 

And drained you were. Downtime with Satan didn’t sound too bad. Avatar of Wrath or not, his company was very relaxing. You two could just sit around and read books while drinking warm tea, perhaps making occasional small talk. No one would bother you, if you were with him. No one would dare. 

« I would like that. » you said, leaning into his touch  
« Then let’s go to the kitchen, see which one of the new teas you’d like. »  
« New teas ? »  
« Someone hasn’t been checking their D.D.D. I see. » he pointed out, looking amused

No, you hadn’t. It was still on silent from this morning, you had forgotten to put the the notifications back on after parting with Solomon. Out of curiosity, you took a look at it on the way to the kitchen. Angry questions from « Morningstar ». Something from Belphegor you did not bother to open. (too soon) The aforementioned tea list, each with ingredients you had never heard of. Beel worrying you wouldn’t get enough to eat at the cafeteria. Asmo.. you actually chuckled.

« Found humor in the tea list ? » inquired Satan as you entered the kitchen 

« Asmo asked if Sol and I were running away without inviting him, crying stickers and all. » you explained, smile fond, typing that you 'might just, next time’

Putting the device back in a pocket you strolled over to Satan who was already going through the cabinets. Colorful boxes of loose leaf tea were set out on the counter. You opened each one to get an idea of the aroma, eyes shining. They smelled like heaven. Really paradoxal for the Devildom but far be it from you to complain. He had excellent taste, leaving you with no idea where to start.

(you should try them all)  
(you definitely would, later)

In the end, a blend that smelled like spices won your fancy. The beverage would be a sightly opaque shade of pink, Satan informed as he made the water boil. You smiled: so long as it didn’t come alive, it should be alright. By the time he filled the teapot, you had selected two mugs (a cute cat one for him) and a plate of sablés recent enough to have escaped Beel’s hunger. With everything on a tray the two of you left for the library. As you put it down on the coffee table, Satan’s voice got your attention.

« You forgot that, by the way. » he said from the couch

In his hands was a familiar volume, corners slightly worn and bookmark sticking out. Oh, right. _"Je l'aimais"_ You had dropped it while escaping Belphegor, then proceeded to completely forget about its existence. 

« So _you_ were the one who picked it up. »  
« Afraid it was Belphie ? »  
« Didn’t want to ask anything from him. » you grumbled, sitting down next to him

That would mean speaking to Belphegor. Nothing you were hyped about. Better to start another book than actually be in the same room as him ! Satan chuckled, his expression too earnest for you to get mad at the teasing. You rolled your eyes. Picked up a sablé to bite it in mock-anger. Real fear was no laughing matter, but in this case, you were obviously just being petty. (with no regrets, thank you very much) Setting the book down in your lap, Satan leaned towards you, smiling.

« You try so hard, it’s truly endearing. »  
« Try what ? »  
« Not to lash out. » he clarified, the insightful bastard, « Your wrath was so strong, yesterday, I almost came to you. Would you like to talk about it ? » 

He leaned back, reaching for his drink. You stared for some long moments. Considered it. Watched the steam rise from his mug of tea as he drank without even blowing on the surface. (lucky demons, with their heat resistance) So he.. felt that ? Confusing. Had he always been able to ? Had you.. changed, somehow ? Or did he just never feel the need to mention it before now ? You thoughtfully chewed on the sablé. 

More importantly, did you wish to talk ? Lucifer had been draining enough and while he was not his brother, you might get worked up just thinking about it again.

« You don’t have to. » he assured, studying your expression, « Just thought I’d offer. Getting it into words might clear your mind. » 

He sounded gentle. Not soothing. Not cautious, as if trying to pacify a wild animal. Just.. soft. (like he genuinely cared) You brushed the sablé crumbs off your lap, picking up your mug to blow on the tea. The smell was strong. Spicier than you remembered, close to chai tea but with a sweet undertones. Between your hands, the warmth was grounding.

« Morningstar says Belphegor isn’t faking. I’ve been calling bullshit on his friendly act since the beginning. All he did was lie, manipulate, then strangle me the second I stopped being useful. I think that’s the only moment he’s been honest with me. » a pause « Thought. I’m not sure what to think anymore. » you sighed, eyes fixed on the drink

Not that you even considered the idea of him being genuine pre-time travel. Past your death, however ? At the Demon Lord’s castle, under the Devildom’s unfamiliar stars, when he offered you his hand after making the pact ? (after surrendering part of his free will to you) When he slipped human-safe foods into your plate at breakfast ? Or the previous day, with his half-assed apology followed by genuine relief the instant you let him close ? Those instances were.. debatable. Yet, the way things had unfolded did not sit well with you. You grit your teeth.

« He wants me dead, but then there’s talk of his sister being my ancestor and suddenly we’re best friends, touchy feely and all. That.. that’s fucked up. I’m not a forgiving person, Satan, even when people apologize. And he didn’t. » well, not for that at least

Thinking of it was getting to you. Skin too tight, heart beating, pulse roaring in your ears like there was something in you trying to escape. Something violent. Something with claws. You knew speaking about it would only agitate you. 

« I’m.. furious. Genuinely furious, it thought it stopped but it actually just lies low for a while only come back at the first occasion ! Is that how you feel all the time ? » you wondered, looking towards the demon

He gave you a smile. The fake one, something so staged you didn’t know how you hadn’t noticed before. Maybe you hadn’t paid attention. Maybe you hadn’t known him well enough. (maybe his pretty eyes had distracted you) You carefully set down your mug when you noticed how tight your grip had become. No chance of shattering it like others would, but it might actually slip and fall, spilling its contents. Wasting tea wasn’t like you.

« Any insight ? You’re sharp, I’d like your opinion. » and you might need it

He seemed pleased. Pleased you’d ask _his_ opinion even after Lucifer gave one, or just pleased to be relied on ? Neither of those options could be ruled out. Both were fairly endearing, however, so when he scooted closer, you didn’t move back. Satan took one of your hands into his. The left one, adorning his pact mark on the back. You shivered when his thumb made contact with it, gently brushing over symbol and skin alike. 

Then magic. White hot anger flowing through your veins. The feeling you could and _would_ destroy anything if given the chance. Overwhelming, clearly rivaling what had made you snap at Lucifer about an hour ago. So that was it. That was how he felt about this whole situation. No wonder you got along well. 

the feeling slowly simmered down  
he waited a bit before speaking, voice hushed

« For once, Lucifer’s not wrong: Belphie is earnest. He does want to make amends. »  
« Well, he’s doing a shit job. »  
« Things clearly could’ve been handled better. » he amended « I’m not best suited to explain his circumstances but he was hasty. Irrational too. Give it more time if you need but things won’t get better if you never speak. » and he was right of course

Nothing fun to think about, but he was right. Except things didn’t have to get better. Earnest or not, you had less than a year left. You didn’t know if you’d be able (or willing) to work on all that anger and distrust in so little time. Didn’t know if it would be worth it. A headache was building behind your eyes. No, you didn’t think you’d find it in you to mend things with Belphegor.

« I don’t.. care. » you sighed

« You don’t care ? » Satan's grip on your hand turned harsh « You do realize this isn’t only about you and him, don’t you ? » 

Startled, you looked up to meet his gaze. His expression was mostly calm, but you had gotten used to the way anger crept into his mask. Eyes narrowed, lips set in a too stern a line for you to consider it neutral, shoulders slightly hunched up. Somehow, you had hit a nerve. 

« Beel might be the most obvious, but do you really think only _he_ would be pained by how strained your relationship is ? » he questioned, raising an eyebrow

You blinked. This.. hadn’t crossed your mind. Or rather, you had picked up on some signs (apart from Beel’s pleading eyes), in these two weeks, but had chosen to dismiss them. It all made sense now. How Levi had become practically invisible. How Asmodeus always came back home so late you mostly spoke by text messages. How much quieter the shared meals had become. The house was not _cold_ per say, but it certainly had seen livelier days.

it wasn’t only Belphegor  
_all_ of them were affected  
this.. this changed things

While you could hardly imagine making an effort to get along with Belphegor only for his sake, you had no intentions of making the others suffer from it. (especially not Beelzebub) They had enough to be upset about. So maybe.. just maybe, you could humor him with another conversation (an unsupervised one, this time). See how things would progress from here.

« I hadn’t realized. Thank you, Satan, for showing me the whole picture. » otherwise you would’ve kept ignoring it

« Read to me, and we’ll be even. » he answered, mischief obvious in his tone

But after you picked up your tea, he ended up being the one reading. You were too tired, he said, your voice wouldn’t sound nice. (excuses, you thought) So he picked up your book and read it in near-perfect French as you sipped your drink, nestled against his side. 

peaceful  
comfortable  
you should do this more often

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Je l'aimais_ is a very short book from Ana Gavalda, I'm reading it rn and I had no idea if it had been translated in English, so I kept the French title, which means 'I loved him'. It is,, sad. I find it sad, at least, but I like it anyway ! 
> 
> Otherwise that's all, hope you enjoyed the tea with Satan !  
> I'm always happy to read advice, or just comments in general o/


	5. throwing shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fun outing with Asmodeus and a shady wizard
> 
> ___
> 
> did I mention Asmo is sort of my fav but he had yet to appear ? well here he is !  
> thanks for the comments, they feed me !

Asmodeus had been dying to escape the house. That, and actually getting some quality time with you, away from these halls where you risked constant interruption. (where your shoulders would never fully relax) Now that he was here, fingers intertwined with yours, walking down the street, Asmodeus felt like things were right again. Like the tensions would ease. (like the fighting had stopped for real) You were laughing, animatedly telling him about those teas Satan brought home (you thought he’d like the flowery-scented one), so distracting in your joy he almost forgot to listen. 

« What are you smiling at ? » you asked, eyebrows raised

Ah, maybe he _had_ forgotten to listen. You didn’t slow down, still walking towards where Solomon would be waiting, but your bright eyes flickered to his questioningly. (enticingly, in his opinion) Asmodeus leaned in your direction nuzzling your neck to give it a quick kiss. Your surprised gasp was delightful.

« You of course, darling ! You’re so cute, I might just kiss you. » he chirped

You almost rolled your eyes, fighting the even-brighter smile tugging at your lips: didn’t he just do that ? You didn’t get to ask however, quickly distracted by grey-blue eyes and silver hair. There he was.

« Hello, starlight. » he kissed your cheek as a greeting « Oh, Asmo, you’re here too. » he added, teasing

the demon rolled his eyes  
as if anyone could ignore _him_ !

He soon let go of your hand to throw both arms around Solomon, complaining that he should get his eyes checked. You watched fondly as the sorcerer stumbled a bit. Tried and failed to pry Asmodeus off. For a few seconds, you wondered if he'd been serious, about fearing Solomon and you would leave without him. Did you seem this close to running ? Did he think you had been pushed far enough that you'd abandon all of them with such a small warning ? Displeasing thoughts. You wouldn’t let them get in the way of today’s outing. Stepping forward, you slid a hand around Solomon’s waist, pulling him away from Asmo’s attentions.

« Shall we ? » you asked, tilting your head towards the make-up store

minutes later  
you were full of regrets

Sort of. Asmo had you sitting by one of the store’s many mirrors but instead of one of the clerks _he_ was the one doing your make-up. Why had you agreed, again ? The demon’s fluttering lashes ? Solomon’s encouraging smiles ? Their soft touches on your hands, up your arms ? (All of the above ?) You didn’t doubt Asmodeus’ skill with make-up a bit, you only feared it’d be a tad too… exuberant, for your tastes.

« Alright darling, open your eyes a sec. » you complied, meeting Asmo’s gaze « Charming. Close them again, I’m not finished. » 

He applied more of what you assume is eyeshadow, the soft pads of his fingers brushing against one eyelid after the other. You heard him hum. Felt his slim fingers tilt your head up, then to the side, probably examining his work from different angles. At your side, Solomon let out what sounded like a snort.

« That’s a lot of glitter. » he said. damn Asmo, you knew there’d be too much glitter

Your displeasure must’ve shown, because soft lips brushed the corner of yours, the demon’s curls lightly tickling your cheek. A whisper of ’that’s just enough glitter’ drifted to you ear. Solomon laughed, comfortingly rubbing you shoulder as if he wasn’t to blame too. That traitor. Did he think you’d be won over so easily ? You pointedly didn’t lean into him: the sneaky bastard had avoided being Asmodeus’ make-up experiment once again, and you would not forgive him so soon. 

« What do you say to movie night ? » asked the wizard, seemingly unaffected 

Asmo’s answer was an enthusiastic ‘yes’ as he dusted the apples of your cheeks in what probably was _even more_ glitter. You pretended to think it over. The three of you hadn’t gotten an occasion for this in a while, with the recent chain of confusing events. Time travel, death and princely birthday parties were pretty time-consuming.

« Can we do this at Purgatory Hall ? » you piped up, almost turning towards Solomon’s voice

deft fingers kept your chin in place  
you had almost made Asmo mess up

Surprisingly, he did not complain about the movement. Merely resumed his work, gentle as ever. You risked an eye open to catch the rueful look on his face. It was gone in an instant as the demon tutted at you that looking would ruin the surprise, but the image persisted. His smile was too thin. As if you had twisted the metaphorical knife. 

you closed your eye  
no dwelling, for now

Solomon’s approval came seconds later, no doubt after wordlessly asking Asmodeus for confirmation. Or clarification. You hadn’t told him about how Belphegor’s pact was used, you now remembered. What a good friend you were. Guilt tried but failed to get a hold: no dwelling, your mind firmly repeated. Later. For now, you would focus on the chatter about which movie they should watch. On Asmodeus’ gentle touch as he finished up with your eyes. On the store’s background noise. 

« Almost done. » he said, tapping your lips

Getting the message (this was far from your first make-up session), you parted them, slightly grimacing so he could properly apply lipstick. The texture felt smooth, easy to work with. Asmo applied the last touches with his thumb, careful not to make you look clownish. 

he pivoted your chair towards the mirror  
said you finally could look

« Wow, this is.. »  
« Amazing ? Breathtaking ? Out of this world ? » interrupted Asmodeus, not knowing what patience was

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t muster a frown. He seemed so smug. Time to do something about that.

« Those are words meant for you, dear. » you countered, delighting in his split-second look of surprise, « I was about to say ‘less glittery than expected’, actually. » 

Because it sort of was. Had Solomon purposefully made it sound like you’d be sparkly enough to put a disco ball to shame ? Given his smile, he probably had. While your face indeed adorned various tints of glittery blush and eyeshadow, the eyeliner was thankfully matte, and the little spots dusting your cheekbones only glowed faintly. Asmo had chosen a pretty dark lipstick, complimenting the rest of his work. Overall, it was way more eye-catching than something you’d choose yourself, but not unpleasant in the least.

« You’re good at this, as usual. » you complimented, kissing Asmo’s cheek before he could protest that it would ‘leave a mark’ 

he squeaked indignantly  
a second too late

When you returned home to drop off the shopping bags before joining Solomon, he had not removed the lipstick stain from his face. For luck, he pretexted. You didn’t ask what he needed luck for. The thought crossed your mind, but promptly evaporated when Belphegor greeted you in the entry all.

oh, right  
_him_

Purple eyes very distinctly fell on yours, but you didn’t meet them. Nor did you answer the clear call of your name. Not now. Lucifer and Satan’s insight had given you a better idea of the situation, but you would like to enjoy your peace a bit longer. Get some room to think. As you started climbing the stairs, Asmodeus’ hand strayed around your shoulders.

« You needn’t be so tense, I don't think he’ll bite. » he laughed lightly

Now, you didn’t want to get mad. Asmo was sensitive enough to notice your discomfort. He was trying to help, you reasoned, trying to lighten the mood. Something dangerous flashed in your eyes nonetheless. 

« ‘Course not, he’ll just choke me out of the blue and ignore safe words. » you smiled, voice dripping with sarcasm

Asmodeus actually recoiled at the venom. Pretty eyes blinked at you for one or two seconds before he was able to recover. To form words.

« Ah well.. I’m sure you could relax by now love, he’s just being really sweet ! » he assured, patting your shoulder

you jerked away on instinct  
he.. he _didn’t_ just say that

Belphegor was 'just being sweet' ? While it did not surprise you that Asmodeus would focus on the good, you had trouble not seeing red. Belphegor was not ‘just being sweet’, in your book. Belphegor was trying to take shortcuts at friendship (and probably more) despite your very obvious need for time. Something hurtful burned at the back of your throat, but you settled for a less cutting remark.

« You don’t want to talk about it. » the way he tensed up told you everything « That’s fine. But Asmo, I won’t let you tell me I’m overreacting. » he was uncharacteristically silent as you leveled him with a cold stare

You loved Asmodeus. You really did. His enthusiasm, his witty comments, and what you saw as an emotional strength far beyond human capacity. (the dazzling smiles were a good point too) But you would not let this be overlooked, no matter how much honey he poured into his voice. There was a line to be drawn between acknowledging but moving on and just.. pretending it had no consequences at all. You felt it had been crossed. Despite your best efforts, it left a bitter taste in your mouth. 

« I’ll skip movie night, sorry for the abrupt change of plans. » you informed him, resuming your walk up the stairs

he stared after you  
barely recovered on time

« Awwww, but darling, it won’t be the same without you ! » he whined, yet it sounded forced

Already atop the stairs, you studied his expression. The pout was affected, pretty eyes staring up at yours in what was probably an attempt to change your mind. (to salvage the situation) He should know better, by now.

« You’ll have fun anyway. » you shrugged, leaving after one last glance

As much as you enjoyed movie nights with Solomon and Asmodeus, you knew staying with them would not go well this time. You’d be jumpy, abrasive, and tense all over. Might as well spare them your bitterness. Continuing your book sounded like a good alternative, but you weren’t sure you'd be able to focus.. Your steps faltered when you passed by Leviathan’s room.

gaming actually sounded good  
you hoped he’d be up for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Asmo is my fav' I say, as I finish this on a bitter note orz  
> more nicknames because I can !
> 
> and that's all for now, as always, I'll be happy to read advice or just comments in general !


	6. playing (un)fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaming with Leviathan !
> 
> __
> 
> so the gaming took some time because,, life stuff got in the way  
> (also Levi is,, a bit difficult to me, for some reason ?)  
> thanks for the comments, they motivate me !

« Leviathan ? » you called, hovering outside the room

From the other side, you heard some shuffling. A dull noise. Muttering. Then clear footsteps, growing closer to the door, before the demon asked you for the password. A smile tugged at your lips while you recited the last TSL trivia bit Levi had decided on. Passwords felt pretty.. childish. Yet, you had enough mischief left in you to appreciate the idea. 

« Y-you.. what’s the occasion ? » stammered Leviathan, when he finally opened the door

You raised en eyebrow. Did you _need_ an occasion to come to his room ? But as seconds ticked by, you took in the flushed cheeks and hesitant eyes, alternating between your face and some distant point above your shoulder. The way he nervously shifted from foot to foot, not knowing if he should come out or retreat. Right. Asmodeus’ make-up. This was not your everyday style, more like something you’d wear for a party. Of course he’d be confused.

« Like what you see ? » you inquired coyly, tilting your head to the side

The way his eyes widened was a treat. He stuttered something incoherent, going about 10 shades redder before your laugh interrupted him. You shook your head, taking pity on the demon.

« I grow weary of the physical world, » you dramatically started, « will you have me for a game night ? » 

Fluttering your eyelids, you rested a hand upon your heart for added drama. That actually snapped him out of his confusion. Opening the door wider while grumbling about your ’normie tactics’, Leviathan nonetheless stepped aside, letting you in. 

You deflated as soon as the door closed behind you. Shoulders dropping and and expression crumpling, you wasted no time in taking off your shoes. Put your bag down next to them. Your skin still felt tight. The cosmetics were human-safe, Solomon had checked, yet you still got the impression that your eyes were burning. Almost itchy. You checked for tears with the back of your hand, but it came away dry. Only sparkly.

« Are you alright ? » inquired Leviathan’s worried voice

Close while not really entering your space, he looked at you with concerned orange eyes. His hands still slightly trembled, half raised. Wanting to touch without knowing if you would allow it, you guessed. The thought warmed your heart.

« Upset, » you admitted, because you owed him that much honesty « Don’t let it get to you. Will you help me get clean ? » you gestured at your face

Because be it your emotional state or something else entirely, it still felt funny. Cold water sounded like heaven. Shooting the demon a thankful smile when he agreed, you followed him to the bathroom. Watched in awe as he pushed aside more cosmetics than you’d expected to find before pulling out a bottle of what was probably make-up remover. He put it on a cotton. Started rubbing at the glowing dots on your cheeks with a somewhat regretful expression.

« It suited you well. »  
« Thank you. Wouldn’t wear it every day, but I liked it. » you laughed

He agreed with a low hum, already folding up the cotton to use the other side. You let him work in silence. Closed your eyes when he started cleaning them.

« Is all of that for cosplay ? » you didn’t think you’d ever seen him wear make-up, so that was your only guess  
« Ah- hm.. yes. »  
« You’ll have to show me, some day. » 

His hand stilled for a second. No doubt wondering yet again if you were making fun of him. If you’d _really_ like to see this ‘yucky otaku’ dress up, or something equally self-depreciating. Better act quick before he voiced any of that.

« I’m serious, Levi, I’m sure you’ll look amazing. » you smiled brightly

Probably thankful that you couldn’t see him blush with your eyes closed, he quietly agreed. Changed cottons to remove what was left of the sparkles.

-

« You’re alone. » remarked Solomon

Asmodeus’ face twisted in displeasure: while your absence was most notable, the wizard didn’t need to point it out. Had his _silent_ walk to Purgatory Hall not been punishment enough ? He sighed heavily, unwilling to give an answer. The light, fuzzy feeling of this afternoon had now completely dissipated, leaving a bitter aftertaste. Your expression when you left him alone on the stairs still stung.

« Are you going to tell me what got them so tense ? » inquired the wizard, as they walked to his room

Getting inside first, Asmodeus dramatically threw himself on the bed, facing the ceiling. Solomon’s room smelled a weird combination of candle smoke and ozone. Was he making test rituals in here ? The door closed in a quiet sound and he sat up. Looked towards the TV.

« Can’t we just watch a movie ? » whined Asmodeus 

Because you had been right: he didn’t want to talk about it. (that would make things too real) Hanging his cape on the back of a chair, Solomon laughed but thankful did not push. He would know soon enough, anyway.

-

« H-hey ! That’s cheating ! » 

A wicked smile tugged at your lips, hand stilling at the demon’s ribs. _Was_ that cheating ? He would win anyway, you should at least make him work for it ! Giggling, you rested your head against his shoulder, noting the heat emanating off him. The slight tremble in his hands. On the screen, Leviathan’s character seemed distressed. While the AIs did not focus on him specifically (this was a battle royale, after all), he had probably taken more hits than he would have without your intervention.

as for your own character ?  
dead a few seconds ago  
to no one’s surprise

You tickled Levi again, more to see him flustered than to avenge your poor character. He might’ve been the one to deal the final blow, but you never stood a chance in the first place. This was fine by you. And a perfect excuse to make him squirm !

« Oi ! What do you think you’re doing ?! » exclaimed Leviathan, hands releasing the controller to pry yours off

While you were very aware the demon’s strength would grant him victory, that did not deter you in the slightest ! As Levi's character died a tragic death, you leaned your weight onto him. He gripped your wrists, but that did not stop you from tickling his ribs. Yet. You needed some sort of upper hand. 

so you tried to push him down  
key word: tried

Despite all his laughing and indignant sputtering, trying to move the demon felt like pushing against a wall. Hopeless. Leviathan overpowered you in the blink of an eye, growling something about underestimating him, and suddenly you saw the ceiling. No time to marvel at the light effects caused by the giant fish tanks, however. He was too fast. Your sides were immediately assaulted, making you howl with laughter. As in games, Leviathan did not play nice. Struggling did not do you any good, only worsening his attack. 

Finally, teary-eyed and breathless, you had to capitulate.

« Al- alright ! » you exclaimed, struggling to speak « You win, Levi ! I’m- I’m sorry ! Please, please stop ! » 

And finally, mercy was granted. However, to your surprise, the demon did not remove his hands. The menace stayed pressed against your sides.

« You tried to make me loose _every_ fight with your underhanded schemes, since we started Demon Mash ! Do you think I’ll let you off that easily ? » he narrowed his eyes threateningly

Oh, right. Totally guilty. Well, he was unfairly good at every game you tried. You figured playing fair would never work, so you tried other techniques. With (eventual) great success ! The post battle screen displayed a winner which was definitely _not_ Levi’s character !

« What ? » you asked, fluttering your eyelashes, « Gonna make me beg ? Didn’t think you’d be the type. » 

The reaction was immediate. Hands flying away from you as if he’d been burned, the demon went through several stages of mortification, each one redder than the previous. You started laughing again. 

« Ugh you’re the _worst_ ! Why did I let you in, again ? » he whined, hiding his face

You only laughed harder, sitting up to wipe new tears off your eyes. Your stomach hurt from too much laughter. Hell, even your _cheeks_ hurt, but you couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off your face. Stopping the game while Levi was still incapacitated by embarrassment, you started going through his anime collection, wondering what they could watch to finish the night. Something riddled with absurd humour sounded like an idea.

« Winner choses. Give me that. » grumbled Leviathan, taking the remote from your hand

« As you wish. » you shrugged

Several episodes later, you were slowly dozing off, feeling too comfortable between Levi and his fluffy pillows to even try moving to your room. You yawned. Took his hand to gently play with his fingers. Despite his initial protest, he didn’t try to move it away.

« I had fun. » you murmured « Thanks for having me over. » 

If he answered something, it got lost among the show’s sounds and the dizziness slowly gaining on you. Several floaty minutes later, you were sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> games ! fluff ! the MC being mischievous !  
> (what do you mean 'and knife twisting for Asmo' ?)
> 
> and I'm done, always hyped to read advice, or just comments !


	7. sleep tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone's wondering where the devil you went 
> 
> __
> 
> a tad short (it feels short to me) but it's done !   
> thanks a lot for reading up to here, and even more for the comments, they're very motivating !

You had fallen asleep against his side around the 7th episode. All soft noises and steady breathing, finally relaxed. Now in the middle of the 9th episode, Leviathan was wondering if he should wake you up. Not for the anime ( you had already watched this one together), but for your neck. This angle would leave you sore, for sure.. But then you stirred lightly, gripping the hand you had yet to let go of, and his resolve died. _Too cute_. He’d wait one more episode..

bleep

Levi barely glanced at your D.D.D. New message. You’d see it later. Resisting his curiosity, he focused on the screen. Ignoring the soft bleeps was easy enough, with the anime going. If you had fallen asleep with that kind of background noise, the notifications would not disturb you much. But as the episode progressed, the sounds became more and more frequent, almost a constant. 

he glanced at it again  
16 new messages  
from Mammon

« Ugh, could you _not_ ? » grumbled Leviathan, glaring at the D.D.D.

Possibly just to spite him, another salve of messages lit up the screen. 20. Still Mammon. He sighed. Picked up his own phone. His brother probably wanted to pull you into some harebrained, money-related scheme. Time to ruin his plans.

Leviathan passive-aggressively typed him a message, stating you were asleep and would not answer. Then smiled, watching the chaos unfold. As expected, the spamming turned to his own D.D.D., all surprised questions and affronted exclamation marks. He did not answer a single text. Just waited, counting the minutes as his brother figured out what exactly was going on, probably coming up with some absurd theories on the way.

About 20 minutes later, there was a furious series of knocks on his door. Then came Mammon’s voice, slightly muffled yet still indignant.

« Oi, why is the human sleeping in _your_ room ?! » 

You stirred against him. Well, all good things must come to an end, Leviathan supposed. You should sleep in a bed, anyway. Disturbing you as little as possible, he slipped his hand out of yours and stood up to open the door, letting Mammon in. 

« They just dozed off in the middle of the show. Were you jealous ? » Levi huffed, watching his brother storm over to you

But Mammon was.. half listening. When you looked up at him, all bleary eyes and tousled hair, his brain stuttered. Froze. He didn’t manage to speak until you muffled a yawn in the back of your hand, asking what was wrong. Right. He’d been looking all over the house for you, worried to find your room empty and his text messages unanswered. Turns out you were just.. sleeping. That sounded like his human alright.

« Nothin’. Ya should sleep in your room. » he mumbled, helping you up

Oh, right, you should. You shouldn’t have fallen asleep here in the first place, but you’d just been _so_ comfortable. With a slight nod, you absentmindedly took Mammon’s arm for support, feeling a bit unsteady. His sputtering did not make it through the sleepiness still fogging your mind. (nor did his flushed cheeks) One thing at a time. You should vacate Levi’s room first, question things later.

you yawned again   
thanked Leviathan  
headed to your room

« Were you worried ? » you asked, halfway there

Arm still hooked with Mammon's, you felt a tad more awake than minutes ago. Levi’s room was really dark. Out in the hallways, with bright lights turned on, you could feel some of your awareness returning. And with it, questions. Like ‘why do I have 21 unread messages ?’.

« Pff, you wish ! I couldn’t find you, and just thought.. y’know, with you bein’ a magnet for trouble an’ all, ya might need the great Mammon’s help ! » 

His texts would probably tell another story, you thought. Cute. Were you more awake, you’d probably try to push his buttons a bit and see if he had the guts to be honest.. but not right now. A smile on your lips, you turned to Mammon.

« Fret not, _trésor_. I wouldn’t disappear on you. » you assured

Oh, he wasn’t so sure about that. You might just die again. Humans were such fragile creatures and after cradling your broken body once.. uh. The very memory made his heart hurt. Made his breath hitch. At least now, with your arm around his, the panic was subsiding. The sinking feeling that everything was wrong and he had failed to protect you again slowly but surely ebbed away. You were still with him. 

alive  
safe

Nearing your room, you started to detach your arm, but Mammon kept it close. Not yet, he thought. He felt the urge to stall. They hadn’t even spent half enough time together ! He had wanted to watch a movie (something about a demon getting crazy rich out of pure luck) with you, but you were clearly headed to bed..

« After makin' me look all over the place, dontcha think you should apologize human ? » grumbled the demon

You nearly laughed. He’d never been good at faking indignation, you thought. At faking in general. Too spontaneous. (quite a charming trait, in your opinion) Also his entire face was giving him away, eyes too soft and mouth set in a nervous line. You pulled him closer.

« You went to such lengths for _my_ sake ? I’m truly honored. » you smiled, batting your eyelashes

Pink was such a pretty shade on his face. You kissed his cheek with no warning, worsening its color and making the demon startle. A cheap tactic, you knew. Flustering Mammon was such an easy feat, you should probably not do it too often. Let the demon live. Well, it _did_ prompt him to let go of you arm, at least. Something you would need, if you ever wanted to get back to sleep.

« Mammon. » you started, opening the door

You caught his eye, mischief suddenly gone. Mammon’s concern was touching, you would not have him believe it went unnoticed. Or unappreciated.

« Thanks, for looking out for me. » you then slipped inside your room, closing the door before he could deny it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *'trésor' is French for 'treasure', it's used as an affectionate nickname
> 
> not much happened here but I felt like what was going on in Mammon's head should be addressed.. at least a bit x.x
> 
> and that's all, thank you for reading, I hope you had fun o/


	8. citrus friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you want to thank Mammon, and baking sounds like a safe option
> 
> ___
> 
> a bit longer than usual, maybe it sort of makes up for the previous chapter's length ?  
> thank you again for reading and commenting !

Only after a good night’s sleep did you take a look at Mammon’s numerous messages. They followed the expected pattern. Nothing at first. Then insistant spam with a growing tinge of annoyance. Then genuine worry. That « you better not be gone again » felt like a gut punch. (even the goofy stickers couldn’t soften the blow) A far cry from his attitude when you first arrived, you thought with a crooked smile. Turns out you grew on him. That, and having you die in his arms must’ve done.. something, to him. 

(he wouldn’t have been _that_ concerned before)  
(not that you had any room to juge)

While you weren’t exactly guilty (you had not _wanted_ to worry him), you felt like doing something for Mammon. As thanks. After some tinkering on your D.D.D., you settled on cooking. Sure, Mammon didn’t share the sixth-born’s endless love of food, but something made especially for _him_ ? By ‘his human’, no less ?

at the very least, it would make him smile

Alas, half an hour later, your plans were not looking as great as expected. Finding the recipe for meringue lemon pie had been easy enough. Finding the ingredients ? No such luck. Human-world food was surprisingly hard to come by, in Devildom ! You’d been searching the web for places to buy it from, but they all seemed either too far or too expensive for comfort. Last time, you hadn’t given much thought to where Morningstar had found what you needed for the sablés, but maybe you should’ve.

you thought of asking him  
but your mind recoiled at the very idea

(you would not ask a favor of him now)  
(not with how flustered that last talk still made you feel)

Either way, there you were; half-seated on the kitchen table, frustratedly looking at the bowl, spoon and scales you had taken out. Surely, Devildom ingredients could be used too, but which ones ? Would the quantities stay the same ? Were they even safe for humans to handle ? No clue. What had sounded like a rather enjoyable way to thank Mammon (and work out some stress) was now looking unreasonably difficult.

« Oh, here for a snack too ? » asked a voice, calling out your name from the kitchen’s door

you jumped  
then smiled

Beelzebub, while not the most discreet demon, had managed to startle you. What an afternoon. As he made his way to the fridge, you realized it had been a while since you last spent time together. The whole ‘Belphie’ situation had sadly created quite an.. uncomfortable atmosphere. Maybe you could ease that.

« Beel, do you happen to know much about pie recipes ? » a safe bet, in your opinion

His eyes lit up, turning from whatever snack had caught his fancy to your direction. The innocent glee almost made your heart break. And you had made _him_ sad ? This absolute angel ? What a ruthless criminal !

« I prefer the ‘eating’ part, but I can cook. » he answered, mouth half-full

That was exactly what you had hoped to hear. Leaving the table, skipping over to him, you started enthusiastically explaining your plan. Doing something special for Mammon. The lemon pie. Your issue with ingredients. As it turned out, Beelzebub knew of a Devildom recipe that would produce quite the same dessert, only with more readily-available ingredients ! A dream come true. Grinning from ear to ear, you asked for the name ( ‘cloudy gold fruit pie’, a fitting gift for the avatar of Greed) then typed it in your D.D.D.’s search engine while he finished his fifth ice-cream. 

« I have a suggestion: you help me out with the pie -since I don’t know how to handle most of these ingredients- and we’ll make two of them. One for you, and one for Mammon. » you suggested, counting on a hand « How would you like that ? » 

His expression told you all you needed to know. A distinct spark of joy ignited in your chest at the sight of his smile. At how eagerly he started gathering what was needed, telling you about the necessary precautions in a steady voice. You joked a bit about not wanting to loose any fingers. Listened carefully for the most part. (breaking the phoenix eggs was _really_ dangerous, as you understood it) You were not about to bring your own end.

The two of you fell into an easy rhythm. You started with the batter, him separating the eggs’ yolks from the rest while you measured how much flour-equivalent would be needed. Dividing the tasks came with surprising ease. An instinct, almost. Working around each other didn’t turn out as awkward as you’d feared. You giggled as he 'sampled' too much of the batter before it was even finished. (he merely suggested you’d try it too) Dropped the flour bag a bit too suddenly, creating some orange-red clouds. There was.. lightness, in this. Something you had feared would not return between the two of you.

yet, it was back  
for.. a while

« There you are. I should’ve guessed. » sighed a voice, coming from the doorway

Currently in the process of cutting a gold fruit in two so Beel could squeeze out the juice, you almost hacked your finger off in the process. Or flung the knife at the intruder. Really the odds were even. All tense shoulders and creeping dread, you tightened your grip on the blade's handle, pointedly _not_ turning to Belphegor.

« Belphie. » you could hear the smile in Beel’s voice, « Did you need something ? » 

You resumed your work as he supposedly shook his head, saying he just wondered where his twin was. He’d go away soon enough, you reasoned. While not _seeing_ what still registered as a threat made your skin crawl, you were trying very hard not to be openly hostile anymore. Especially in Beel’s presence.

a futile attempt  
you felt his eyes on you  
and you fought not to stiffen

« Well since I’m here.. why don’t we cook together ? I’d be happy to help. » suggested the demon

Despite stil not turning around, you knew the question was directed your way. Part of you wanted to get angry: baking was supposed be _relaxing_ , how dare he intrude ? Yet.. Beelzebub was looking at you with such hope. And well, Satan had been right. As much as you’d like things to work that way, the problem wouldn’t go away if you just ignored it. Perhaps re-acclimating yourself to Belphegor’s presence would be a good first step.

you’d make an effort  
(mostly for Beelzebub)

« As you wish. » you relented, finally meeting his eyes « You may enter and walk this room to your convenience. » 

he looked surprised  
then delighted  
you grimaced

Magic tasted bitter on your tongue as you watched him smile, stepping inside the kitchen. He walked straight to your spot. For an instant, panic gripped you. Images came back in flashes. Dark horns and a flicking tail, his expression eerily similar to the one he wore that day. Had Beel not been here, you would likely have pointed the kitchen knife at him. (might even have swung it) Yet, the sixth-born's presence was.. calming. Somehow. 

Belphegor.. wouldn’t attack you now, affirmed a part of your mind. Not in his twin’s presence. At least, you were weirdly convinced of it. Something about not wanting to act awful in front of the one person he held above others. 

perhaps you were wrong  
perhaps you were being naive  
but the idea kept you from panicking

« Mmh can you.. measure the powdered sugar while I finish cutting the gold fruits ? » you asked, as Belphegor already stood too close for comfort « You’ll find the quantities on my D.D.D. » 

You gestured to the device, resting on the countertop a bit away from you, so that Beel could read it too. He thankfully complied. You released a breath. Good. While he clearly didn’t need it, you wanted him as far from the knife as you could manage.

Working with an added Belphegor brought the awkwardness you had initially feared. Gone the lightness you previously reveled in. Gone the thoughtless conversation. You only spoke when necessary, carefully civil although not even bothering with fake cheer. He was smiling (almost) the whole time. This unnerving, probably genuine smile, that you so associated with nails in your skin and dying lungs. You flinched on more than one occasion, when he was merely handing you a bowl, or getting your attention to ask about the recipe.

still, Beelzebub looked happy  
like he enjoyed seeing you two finally ‘get along’

and for a while, it was enough

You were busy whisking the egg whites when Belphegor asked if he would need an icing bag, closer than you had expected him. Too absorbed in your task, it seemed. (trying to finish as fast as possible) It was probably your glare that did it. That made him sigh, something you identified as weariness clouding his features.

« It’s just me. _Again._ No need to act like I could hurt you any second, you know ? I just.. » he sighed once more, « I just wish things would go back to normal. » 

He must be tired of this, you realized. Of having his efforts to reach out mostly ignored. Of being the only person in the house you wouldn’t even say ‘hello’ to, apart from a curt nod of the head. His eyes told you he was tired. But his eyes were _too close_ and you owed him nothing. 

no compassion  
no understanding

no easy way back to how things were

« Go back to ‘normal' ? » you echoed, your smile anything but kind « Poor thing. Are you uncomfortable ? Are the consequences of your actions hard to live with ? » 

You didn’t raise your voice, but he seemed to be taken aback nonetheless. Perhaps the sheer venom was a surprise. After all, you’d been so ‘well behaved’ up ’till now. So carefully civil, if not a tad skittish. 

His hesitant steps backwards gave you room to breathe, but your anger would not be quelled that easily. Not with the trouble you’d had keeping it in check. As much as you wanted for things to go smoothly, this was your limit. This whole.. acting like you were being unreasonable. Like your wariness had no basis. Like you should just be over it already.

you put down the whisk  
instinctively touched your throat

« That’s not.. I’m not _trying_ to make things worse, I promise. » he assured, eyes following your hand, « Not lying either this time, I just- can you trust me on that one ? I just want you to forgive me. » his voice had taken a desperate edge

You couldn’t care less. Anger had desensitized you to those things and if he imagined such words would calm you down, he was so terribly wrong. Sure, he meant well ! Probably ! But meaning well was never enough, was it ? (meaning well had gotten you killed, you bitterly thought) His good intentions would not fix anything, especially if he kept phrasing them as if he were _demanding_ things from you. 

(something he still had no right to do)  
(guess you hadn't made it clear enough last time)

« Oh, so I should just.. grant you forgiveness ? » you touched your chin, as if considering « Such a _simple_ thing to do, how could I have not thought of it ? » 

From the corner of your eyes, you distantly noted Beelzebub’s expression crumbling. He knew you weren’t just being playful. There was no mistaking the heat behind your fake lightheartedness. The tension in your stance. As if you were coiled tight, ready to snap at any given moment. Even Belphegor, who didn’t know you as well, appeared to realize. He started shaking his head. Brought his hands up, palms facing you, in a show of non-agression. 

too late for that  
your mind buzzed  
and your fists trembled

« With what you’ve _taken_ already, Belphegor, do you think I’d be willing to _give_ anything to you ? » you asked, pinning him with a vicious glare

You could almost taste the venom on your tongue. Bitter and exhilarating. How had you kept it inside for so long ? (and why ?) Surely, he needed to know. Even if it hurt. Even if, given his expression, he was not having fun at all. Despite yourself, you almost felt a smile tugging at your lips. Some twisted glee was starting to build up, at the sight of his confused guilt.

hurting him felt _right_

until you heard your name  
spoken in way too sad a voice

« ..Beel. » you breathed, abruptly reminded of his presence

Anger retreated in the blink of an eye, giving way to acute regret, disappointment, and a fair amount of dread. You almost shivered. That was.. exactly what you had wanted to avoid. Ruining Beelzebub's day. (he seemed so happy, earlier) Now, as you slowly forced yourself to look at him, you could see how his expression had fallen. How his eyes were downcast and his bottom lip trembled. You started reaching out. Thought better of it.

« Beel I.. » you sighed, rubbing at your arm « I am sorry you had to witness that. » as if ’sorry’ could fix any of the damage 

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you thought of leaving for a second, but the pies would not finish themselves. Beel did not answer, merely shaking his head. In the end, you awkwardly went back to whisking the egg whites. Didn’t bother to look up when Belphegor left, saying he had a lot to think about. (no doubt he did) That only left Beelzebub, you, and the newly stifling atmosphere.

« I did not.. I really wanted to make this work. For you, mostly. » you confessed, not looking at him

You felt more than saw his eyes study the side of your face. Was he angry with you ? Disappointed ? .. Feeling guilty while he clearly wasn’t to blame ? You had no idea which option would be worse. 

« Yeah, I saw that... I’m glad you tried. » he finally answered as you put the pies in the oven

Good to know it was acknowledged. (didn’t make you feel any better, but well) You forced a faint smile. Dropped it almost immediately. Everything felt.. heavy, and it was wearing you down. Ironic that the activity you thought would be relaxing left you in such a state. He patted your shoulder, his large hand warm and comforting. You almost broke down right there and then, overwhelmed by the confusing mix of emotions.

you felt no guilt over snapping at Belphegor  
but you had _really_ wanted to avoid Beel seeing it

(his spirits seemed to be low enough these days)

Shivering, you briefly squeezed the demon’s hand before brushing it off. Started to tidy up a bit, putting dirty dishes in the sink and storing the leftover ingredients back where they belonged. Keeping yourself busy. It didn’t really help. Giving up on your plan to see this to the end, you turned to Beelzebub.

« Can you just.. finish letting the meringue brow then take the pies out, please ? » you asked, hands trembling

His nod brought you far more relief than you thought it would. An escape. You almost ran for the door, only turning back to quickly thank him. Maybe you should’ve said something more. Mildly reassuring. Like ‘please don’t blame yourself’ or even ’next time we’ll bake something less sour’. Anything to try and lighten the mood ! 

you smiled bitterly  
it would’ve fallen flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this could've gone better orz  
> (as for hope of the comfort lasting,, I'm sorry, Jane commenter from the previous chap, this is the answer)  
> funfact: meringue lemon pie has been on my mind for about a week now and I still haven't tried doing it,,
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter !  
> always hyped to read advice, or comments in general o/


	9. shampoo bottles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you wanted to see Satan but somebody else came up 
> 
> __
> 
> hello, here's an update !  
> thanks for your comments and the motivation ~  
> so.. I'm _trying_ to plan things out but the chapters keep adding up I'm sorry, must be confusing x.x I _do_ plan for this to have an end, however, no worries !  
> edit: I had forgotten a03 took the < and not the [ thingies, it's now fixed tho, I believe !  
> \+ thank you TinyChubbyBird for pointing it out !

You would’ve liked to see Satan. Punching a wall was not really an option, despite how bad the craving had gotten, but _he_ certainly would help. Maybe he would have no idea what to say or do, maybe upset humans were not his forte, but you were positive that his mere presence would be a lot already. Satan tended to do that. The quietly boiling rage behind his well-practiced composure felt like a storm heard from inside a house.

and you had always found comfort in chaos

But abruptly, the clicking of your heels towards the house’s unofficial library slowed. Then stopped. Gold-pink irises stared into yours. Hands moved your way but quickly flinched back, as if burned.

« Hello, darling. » he smiled hesitantly

Right, Asmo. You should speak with Asmo. Explain that you were not mad at _him_ specifically, as he now certainly thought. (as Solomon hinted at, his message drowned among Mammon’s numerous ones) That not coming to movie night was not a decision taken to ‘punish’ him, but quite the opposite.

you should speak with him  
but right now was not..  
your breath hitched

you bit your lip  
steeled yourself  
right now was _fine_

« Asmo. » you begun, eyes burning once again, « May.. may I ask for some of your time ? » you managed to force out

Might as well get this done, you reasoned. While he was not fleeing the house for some party, desperate to escape the atmosphere. While you were on a roll, blunt truths and all. Everything had been left to quietly fester long enough now. Denial might be Asmodeus’ answer, but it would not be yours. The both of you would speak, you decided. You’d clarify as much as possible and then.. rest, later. Or cry it out later. Or actually punch a damn wal later. Whatever helped, really, but it could _wait_. You held his gaze, smile quickly wilting.

« Are you sure you don’t need a moment instead, dear ? » he offered, eyes flickering from your face to the tremble in your hands

(of course, he would notice that)  
(he always noticed more than he let on)

You shook your head, nervously laughing. Right. Maybe taking a breather would be the wise choice, but your mind was made up already. Trying to manage a mischievous smile, you tilted your head to the side.

« Would it be too bold of me to ask for both ? » and oh he smiled

Actually smiled, eyes sparkling and all, his hesitance forgotten. Your shoulders relaxed a bit. (despite your heart all but jumping) Fortunately, he must’ve gotten the message. If you were low-key flirting, you couldn’t be _that_ mad at him ! Finally, _finally_ , his hand that had been flickering by his side since the beginning, all aborted motions and nervous flinches, came to rest on your waist. Trembling. Nonetheless, his expression seemed sunnier than before.

you did not move closer  
but did not pull away either

« How forward. » he softly laughed « I’ll get my beauty products from the fridge. You can make yourself comfortable in my room in the meantime and.. I’ll meet you there ? » still a tad hesitant, then

You nodded: this would be just fine. His room was quiet and away from prying eyes, you would be able to speak without interruptions. As he reluctantly let you go, you flashed him a smile, resuming your walk. 

Asmo’s room always smelled good. Be it the scented candles, a perfume he wore, or an entirely different reason, this remained a constant. A sweet floral scent, mixed with something you’d come to identify as distinctly _him_ , a bit heady but not stifling. Something now familiar. (a tad more reassuring than you wanted to admit) Smiling to yourself, you went to sit on the plush bed. This felt.. calming. Your mind still buzzed with what you should tell him and how it could all go wrong, but somehow, you were less worried.

Asmo would listen, you knew  
he sure liked to talk, but he would listen

When the demon opened entered the room, hands full of more cosmetics than you thought he could carry with only two arms, you blinked in confusion. Did he open the door with magic ? What were all of those ? And more importantly: how often had Beel eaten one of the beauty products, mistaking it for food ? (never, you hoped) Standing up to offer help, you were stunned to see him close the door and walk to his bathroom with no sign of hesitation.

« Do you need _all_ of this ? » you asked as he put them down

« Why, of course ! But also: you’re here, darling, so I wanted to give you a choice. Come over, tell me what you’d like. » said the demon, beckoning you with a tilt of his head

So he wanted to take care of you. Sweet. Really sweet, you thought as you approached, but _no way_ you would let him. His hands in your hair always made you melt, rendering coherent speech a real challenge. Not ideal for what you had in mind. If he thought you’d let him get out of this so easily, Asmodeus was sorely mistaken !

« I need to focus, I’m afraid. Why not tell me what _you_ would like ? » you countered, gesturing to the products

Asmo said that sounded very risqué. Made a face when you told him to get to the point. More because you had turned the tables on him than out of real chagrin, you were certain. He huffed for good measure, but after a while of shuffling through colorful bottles and fragrant lotions, managed to select cosmetics he’d like to try. All human-safe, of course. You smiled at the thoughtfulness, more bitter than sweet: where was that, when it came to delicate subjects ? Conveniently forgotten ?

you ground your teeth  
managed not to comment yet  
(the time would come soon enough)

As it turned out, Asmodeus had mostly selected bath products. Not really a surprise. You both changed into bathrobes as the tub filled with hot water. You didn’t even stop to consider embarrassment or secondary motives: this was far from the first time Asmo talked you into something like this. (and hopefully not the last) He wouldn’t do anything untoward. Not without consent. 

« Which bath bomb did you select, again ? » you asked, as the steamy air filled with an unfamiliar scent

Under your mesmerized eyes, the water swirled with sundown red and ocean blue, sparkles shimmering on the surface. Sitting on the tub's edge, you tested the bath with a careful hand. Comfortably warm.

« Midnight peach. Are you sure you do not wish to join me ? » he was already getting in

Briefly adverting your eyes, you shook your head: better not to get too relaxed. You might just start tearing up. While the comfort of Asmo’s room and presence had slowly been pulling your composure together, it still felt terribly fragile. 

« Not right now. » you said as he sighed, immersed in hot water

The surface was opaque enough for you not to see too much and even though he probably wouldn’t have minded, you were glad for it. Less distractions. He dipped his head in before you started with his face care, slowly rubbing the lavender-scented soap into his skin. Eyes closed and shoulders relaxed, Asmodeus leaned back against the tub’s edge. 

« You know it isn’t _you_ I’m mad at. For the most part. » you begun, softly massaging his face

He was not the one who murdered you, after all. That didn’t mean he did everything right, of course. Which you told him. His wince went ignored as you pressed on, saying you’d had time to think. Saying that while you understood everyone was dealing with the situation in their own ways, that didn’t mean you had to like it. His attitude was what made you mad. He couldn’t act as if everything was fine and expect his wish to come true. That felt like what _Belphegor_ was doing, you remarked in a sharp tone. 

he tensed under your hands  
you gently washed off the soap

« You know me, Asmo. I am not one to quietly let go of offenses. No one gets away with dismissing my thoughts and acting as if they somehow _know better_.» your voice was ever-so-slightly shaking now

Barely contained rage made your eyes glisten with unshed tears. (how you resented being a mad crier) You took a deep breath, nodding at his concerned look before picking up the hair lotion. This was fine. You were fine. Despite the beast raging in your chest, the still-strong need to bare your teeth and _hurt_ someone, you were fine. Gentle tasks surprisingly calmed you down. You would not harm Asmodeus. Not when he so willingly let himself be vulnerable in your presence.

head tilted back, throat exposed  
soft and pliant in your hands  
so very _trusting_

« I lash out, I might even get cruel sometimes. » you admitted, working the lotion in his hair, « So please understand: I didn’t hop out of movie night merely to spite you, Asmodeus. More to avoid snapping at you all evening. » 

Carefully lathering his chestnut locks in pinkish bubbles, you had no doubt coming along would’ve only escalated things. Not in a nice way. 

« You _do_ have a sword for a tongue. » he agreed with a nervous laugh

That was one way to put it. You smiled, pleasantly massaging his skull as you continued speaking of.. things. Of how you _were_ working things out with Belphegor. (sort of) Of Satan having opened you eyes on the situation. Of how you were sorry he probably felt so unsettled, but recovery always took time, in your experience. (no matter how visible the wound) Of how you would not force him to behave in a certain way, but if he remained intent in dismissing your unease, he should know what to expect. 

(sharp looks)  
(biting sarcasm)  
(general unpleasantness)

« I.. see. I was merely trying to help, darling, but I’m sorry it turned out to have quite the opposite effect. » he answered, sounding genuinely sheepish 

You hummed in acknowledgement. Not forgiveness, but close enough. The bathroom fell in comfortable silence, after that. Your hands stayed in his hair perhaps longer than necessary, encouraged by the way Asmodeus leaned into the touch. He silently invited you in the bath again, unwilling to let your time together end. 

His heart soared when you accepted, slipping off the bathrobe to sit between his knees, back to him. Trusting. He’d fucked up and _somehow_ , you were still willing to show him your bare back. The amount of faith you still placed In him was staggering. Warmth spread through his chest and the demon had to make a conscious effort not to abruptly hug you close to his heart. (that would be startling, no doubt) Instead, he slowly reached out, tracing your spine with his index finger. Your shiver made him smile.

« You still seem awfully tense, how about a massage ? » he _had_ issued this invitation to take care of you, initially

When you agreed, warning him not to let his hands stray, the demon assured you this would be no issue. Platonic affection was good too. So long as he could touch your skin. So long as he could help, for _real_ this time. His hands started slowly massaging your shoulders, working on tense muscles and surprisingly tight knots. Your little sighs elicited some suggestive comments, but very light all in all. It was easy to hear the smile in your snide answers. Even with your back turned, Asmo knew you were playfully rolling your eyes.

Feeling you incrementally relax into his touch was wonderful. Very rewarding. He went from your shoulders to your upper back, then up the nape of your neck, all firm pressure but keeping his nails in check. Sighs turned into whimpers when he started on a particularly hard knot. Still, you did not recoil. Did you let yourself be that vulnerable with any of his brothers ? Probably not.

you were leaning into him now  
that’s what gave him the resolve to speak

Asmodeus told you not to get him wrong. Told you he had not meant to be insensitive, but seeing you act so cold, seeing his brother this put out.. he _had_ to try something. Something that didn’t work, obviously. Acknowledging his mistakes was not his forte, but there he was. Trying.

« I would’ve been so glad to see things work out.. but I guess that can’t be forced. So.. take your time, darling. I’ll be there if you need. » he softly said, kissing your shoulder.

You hummed in answer, not trusting your voice. Your throat tightened. After such a (surprisingly) draining day, the tenderness felt as welcome as staggering. With Asmo’s near-constant innuendo and seemingly inexistant sense of embarrassment, it was easy to forget there was more to him. Real affection, behind all the flirting. When the demon started washing your hair, using the same lotion he’d picked earlier, a sob crawled its way up your throat. The gentle touch made you feel.. a lot.

cared for, no doubt  
_safe_ , mostly

that’s what got to you the most  
you could only keep it together for so long

« Oh, sweetheart.. » he cooed, carding through your hair

You hiccuped. Managed to choke out that you’d be fine. That he didn’t need to stop. (on the contrary) So he continued, softly massaging your scalp before washing away the peach-colored bubbles under a spray of warm water. He whispered sweet nothings. Chastely kissed the nape of your neck. Tears still quietly rolled down your cheeks when you both left the bath, drying yourselves off and moving to his room. 

« Ugh, my eyes are going to be so puffy.. » you huffed after calming down a bit

You had both moved to his bed by now, Asmo dressed in one of his ’party' outfits while you were back in your regular clothes. (you had declined his invitation to go dancing) He softly laughed. Finished applying sparkly gold nail polish to your pinky before looking up. 

« Nothing some beauty sleep won’t fix ! Just go to bed early tonight. » advised the demon « Now, give me your other hand. » he added, gesturing to it

The rest of your time together was spent painting nails and idly conversing before Asmo had to leave. He kissed your cheek as a ‘goodbye’ when you both exited his room. You grimaced in response, rubbing at the dark red mark left on your skin. The makeup looked better on his lips. Your feigned displeasure couldn’t last too long, however

« Go have fun before I’m covered in more lipstick than you are ! » you shooed, trying and failing to bite back a grin

« Don’t tempt me. » he laughed, « I’ll see you tomorrow, love ! » 

You shook your head as he strutted off in his outrageously high heels, a fond smile on your face. Eyes still stinging, you nonetheless felt worlds better now. No need to go bother Satan, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmo time, hope you enjoyed the soft ~  
> (and I can finally say I've been nice to him)
> 
> thank you for reading !  
> I'm always glad to read advice or just comments in general o/


End file.
